OS - Tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu
by Lilou004
Summary: Attention : Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode inédit passé aux USA. Cette idée m'est venu suite à la toute fin de l'épisode 504. Quand Beckett fait parler Nikki Heat à sa place et que l'on voit cette étoili filante dans le ciel au dessus de la maison...


_Alors que je devrais écrire Traumatismes, je n'y arrive pas ! Par contre, je suis capable de pondre un OS comme celui là à la suite du visionnage de l'épisode 504 !_

_**Attention :** Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le dernier épisode inédit passé aux USA. Cette idée m'est venu suite à la toute fin de l'épisode 504. Quand Beckett fait parler Nikki Heat à sa place et que l'on voit cette étoili filante dans le ciel au dessus de la maison..._

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**« Tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu »**

Ce matin-là, Beckett se réveilla seule dans le grand lit de Castle. La place à son côté était froide et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, elle s'en étonna se demandant ce que l'écrivain pouvait bien faire debout à une heure aussi matinale un jour de repos. Après s'être paresseusement étirée, la jeune femme se redressa, s'assit le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit et se mit à réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Après leur retour des Hampton, sa vie avait pris un tournant pour le moins difficile. Après près de quatre mois d'un bonheur sans faille, le retour de boomerang avait été violent. En effet, Castle avait été suspecté d'avoir tué une femme avec laquelle il aurait entretenu une aventure. Sans le soutien inconditionnel de Ryan, Lanie, Martha et Alexis, l'inspectrice ne savait toujours pas comment elle aurait fait pour supporter le doute et surtout l'attitude assassine d'Esposito à l'égard de celui qui était enfin devenu « son homme ». D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

-« Hey… » sourit Castle en pénétrant dans la chambre un plateau regorgeant de nourriture dans ses bras. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas… Kate ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur la bouche, elle se leva précipitamment et courut en direction de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle eut juste le temps de se pencher un dessus des toilettes avant de se mettre à vomir. Inquiet, l'écrivain posa son plateau et se précipita à sa suite. Avec douceur et comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec sa fille, il regroupa les cheveux de sa petite-amie en une queue de cheval et lui caressa le dos, attendant patiemment que les hauts le cœur se calment enfin. Vraiment mal et surtout n'ayant rien dans l'estomac, Beckett laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

-« Hey… Chut… Ca va passe, ne t'en fais pas… » murmura doucement Castle en attrapant un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia sans pour autant lâcher sa belle. « Tu as dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas… »

-« Alors ça fait une semaine que ça passe pas Rick… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est de pire en pire… » soupira la jeune femme en recherchant la fraicheur du gant que Castle lui passait sur le visage.

-« Une semaine ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça… »

-« Dis plutôt que tu avais peur que je t'empêche d'aller au travail et que je t'oblige à voir un médecin… » répliqua Castle en voyant le rouge monter légèrement aux joues de Beckett.

-« Sors de ma tête, » grommela la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur lui.

-« Tu as le choix Kate, soit j'appelle le docteur Matthews, soit on appelle Lanie… Et ne me dis pas non, je suis inquiet… S'il te plait… »

Beckett s'apprêtait à protester quand elle croisa le regard terriblement inquiet de l'écrivian.

-« Va pour Lanie, » soupira la jeune femme n'aimant pas s'avouer vaincue mais le faisant pour la tranquillité d'esprit de sa moitié.

-« Tu te sens d'attaque pour retourner au lit ? » demanda Castle en souriant devant l'air buté de sa compagne.

-« Je ne suis pas en sucre quand même ! » répliqua la jeune femme en se levant tant bien que mal.

Mais un violent étourdissement la prit et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

-« Rick… » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible, commençant elle-aussi à s'inquiéter.

Sans un mot, Castle la rattrapa et la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener jusqu'à son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se laissa aller, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… »

-« Chut… Ne t'en fais pas et fais-moi confiance, » tenta de la rassurer l'écrivain avant de la voir à nouveau tourner au vert. « Alexis ! Viens ici s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

-« Pas si vous faites des cochonneries ! » répondit la jeune fille mutine.

-« Alexis Castle, ramène tes fesses ici ! Kate se sent mal ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, la rouquine poussait la porte de la chambre de son père pour le découvrir en train d'installer Beckett dans son lit.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant le visage transparent de celle qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur car elle rendait son père heureux.

-« D'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ce plateau de cette chambre. Elle allait mieux et, dès qu'on est arrivé ici, ça s'est aggravé. Ensuite, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler Lanie et de lui dire qu'elle a en tout vingt minutes pour ramener ses fesses ici et pas une de plus ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

-« Castle… » gronda faiblement Beckett.

-« Parfaitement Papa, » répondit Alexis en s'exécutant. « Et arrête de râler Kate, tu fais vraiment peur… »

-« Je peux faire quelque chose de plus pour toi ? Pour te soulager ? » demanda Castle une fois sa fille sortie de la pièce.

-« Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme. « Et me passer mon téléphone aussi. »

-« Tu sais, Alexis va vraiment appeler Lanie, » sourit l'écrivain en s'installant à côté de sa belle et la prenant dans ses bras. « Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir à ce sujet. »

-« Je sais Rick mais il faut que je prévienne mon père que je ne pourrais pas venir à notre déjeuner… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter, » fit la jeune femme en composant déjà le numéro.

_-« Hey Katie ! » répondit joyeusement Jim au bout de deux sonneries. « Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'écoper d'une affaire, je ne te croirai pas… J'ai mes sources tu sais ! »_

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Papa. »

_-« Oh mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette toute petite voix ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement son père._

-« Je t'appelai pour annuler mais pas à cause d'une affaire… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et… »

_-« J'arrive ! »_

-« Papa ! Attend ! Je ne suis pas chez moi… »

_-« Tu es à l'hôpital ? C'est ça ? » paniqua Jim._

-« Non… Je… Je suis chez Rick Papa… » avoua la jeune femme.

_-« Rick ? Comme dans Richard Castle ? Mais il n'est que huit heures du matin ! »_

-« En fait, c'est de ça notamment dont je voulais te parler… Rho… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… » soupira la jeune femme en penchant la tête.

_-« Tu as enfin ouvert ton cœur ? » demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire. « C'est bien ça ? »_

-« Oui Papa et si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Ces quatre derniers mois ont été… Magiques ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! »

_-« Tu fais de moi un homme heureux ma Katie, » répondit Jim avec émotion. « Il était plus que temps que tu reprennes le chemin du bonheur et de l'avenir. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose demain, je m'en irai en paix. »_

-« Oh Papa… » répondit Beckett les larmes aux yeux. « Je… Tu ne voudrais pas venir me rejoindre ici ? Que tu apprennes à connaître Rick mais aussi sa mère Martha et sa fille Alexis ? »

_-« Je ne voudrais pas déranger… »_

-« Vous ne dérangerez pas Monsieur Beckett, » intervint Castle avec un sourire. « Au contraire, ce serait un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. Vous faites parti de la famille maintenant. »

_-« Merci Rick. Ca me touche énormément. Et, pour information, c'est Jim. A quelle heure puis-je vous rejoindre et surtout à quelle adresse ? »_

-« Je te propose de venir pour onze heures Papa. Ca permettra à Lanie d'être passée, à Rick d'avoir été chercher mes médicaments si besoin et à moi de m'être reposée un peu… »

_-« Wow ! tu dois vraiment te sentir mal ma Chérie ! » s'exclama le vieil homme. « La seule fois où j'ai vu ta mère comme ça, c'est quand on a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de toi ! »_

-« A tout à l'heure Papa, » répondit Beckett avant de raccrocher une boule au ventre.

Après cette conversation, le silence s'installa et Castle vit bien que quelque chose perturbait sa compagne.

-« Parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse et n'arrête pas de tourner dans ton petit cerveau ? » souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille de sa muse.

-« Je… Non, c'est impossible ! » commença la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Tiens, je ne viens pas d'entendre frapper ? »

-« Sauvée par le gong, » sourit ironiquement Castle alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Alexis.

-« Papa, Lanie est là. »

-« Alors ! Où est la malade ? » fit la métisse en pénétrant dans la chambre. « Wow ! Kate ! tu as une de ses mines ! »

-« Merci Lanie, ça fait toujours plaisir… » tenta de sourire Beckett. « Mais c'est vrai que je dois avouer que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… J'ai la nausée, ça tourne et, je m'écouterais, j'irai dormir sur le champ. »

-« Castle, qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett et qui est cette femme qui partage votre lit ? »

-« Très drôle Lanie, » soupira la malade. « Tu veux bien m'examiner ou je dois dire à Rick d'appeler ce docteur Matthews auquel il a fait allusion ? »

-« Ok, ok Girlfriend ! » soupira la médecin. « Allez, tout le monde dehors que je parle à ma malade en privée. »

-« Rick peut rester ? » demanda timidement Beckett.

-« De toute manière, il a déjà tout vu de toi alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! » se moqua gentiment Lanie. « Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« Je… depuis une semaine, je ne me sens pas très bien… Je suis nauséeuse, j'ai quelques étourdissements… Mais ce matin, ça a pris des proportions bien plus grande… Quand Rick est arrivé avec le petit déjeuner, je… J'ai vomi et… »

-« Et ? » insista Lanie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Quand j'ai voulu retourner dans la chambre, tout s'est mis à tourner et je serai tombée si Rick ne m'avait pas retenue et portée jusqu'au lit… » avoua Beckett en rougissant.

-« Et elle t'a laissé faire Writterboy ? »

-« Elle s'est même blottie contre moi, » répondit Castle avec un fin sourire.

-« Ok je vais t'examiner pour voir si tu n'as pas attrapé un virus mais je ne pense pas… Ce genre de saleté arrive sans prévenir et tu es mal dès le début mais on ne sait jamais. »

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Lanie ausculta son amie sous toutes les coutures, éliminant une à une toutes les hypothèses auxquelles elle pensait. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux sachant que la suite de la conversation pouvait être à double tranchant.

-« Kate, je vais être franche. Je ne vois aucune raison à tes malaises mis à part une. Pour cela, je voudrai que tu répondes à quelques questions, d'accord ? »

-« Ok, » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Y a-t-il le moindre risque pour que tu sois enceinte ? »

-« Je… Euh… » commença Beckett avant de se tourner vers Castle, paniquée.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive Kate, je suis avec toi, » la rassura l'écrivain en prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-« On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit abstenu Lanie mais… Je prends la pilule… »

-« Ok. Y a-t-il le moindre risque que tu l'aies oublié une fois ou que tu l'aies prise avec du retard par rapport à l'heure habituelle ? »

-« Je… Oui, c'est arrivé que je sois obligée de décaler la prise de quelques heures mais je l'ai jamais oublié, » répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans celui de Castle. « Je te le jure. »

-« Je te crois Kate, ne t'en fais pas… » souffla l'écrivain avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

-« Kate, » fit Lanie en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie pour attirer son attention. « A quand remontent tes dernières règles ? »

-« Euh… C'était… Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai du retard Rick ! Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis une quinzaine de jours avant que nous partions dans les Hampton et… »

-« Et nous avons mis en œuvre 'tout ce que tu as toujours voulu' visiblement, » sourit Castle surtout mais heureux de cette perspective complètement inopinée. « Lanie, y a-t-il un moyen d'être sûr ? »

-« Je dois avoir un test dans ma mallette. Je propose que tu le fasses dès maintenant et, avant de partir, je te ferai une prise de sang que je ferai passer en priorité au laboratoire pour un résultat sûr et définitif. Nous aurons les résultats en quelques heures. Ca vous va ? »

Le couple hocha la tête et Beckett prit le test de grossesse que lui tendait Lanie.

-« Je… Tu veux bien m'aider Rick ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver… »

-« Bien sûr ! » sourit l'écrivain en prenant sa muse dans ses bras et la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? »

-« Non ! Reste s'il te plait… Je… J'ai peur… »

-« De quoi ? D'être enceinte ? »

-« Non ! J'ai toujours voulu un bébé avec toi Rick. Trois bébés même si je veux être complètement honnête mais… »

-« Wow ! Trois ? » s'étonna Castle.

-« C'est trop ? Tu ne veux peut-être même plus d'enfant toi… » se mit à babiller Beckett en rougissant.

-« Eh là ! Ne saute pas aux conclusions comme ça ! Tu veux savoir toute la vérité ? » fit l'écrivain en soulevant le menton de sa belle. « J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille pour que mes enfants ne vivent pas la solitude que j'ai vécu. Mais, après le désastre Meredith et aux vues de ma relation avec Gina, j'avais fait une croix sur beaucoup de choses dont être heureux avec une femme et avoir d'autres enfants. Mais avoir toi, tout est possible et si un bébé s'est invité, même si c'est tôt dans notre relation naissante, c'est que ça devait se faire… »

-« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« C'est moi le chanceux dans cette histoire Kate. Tu rends tous les rêves que j'avais abandonné réalisable, » sourit Castle. « Allez, ne nous emballons pas trop vite et faisons ce test. »

-« Rick ? » demanda Beckett en sortant de ses bras. « Si c'est négatif… Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer ? Je veux dire… »

-« Tu as vraiment envie d'un bébé alors ? Madison avait raison ? »

-« A ton avis ? Pourquoi ai-je été aussi furieuse quand elle m'a dit ça, » rougit la jeune femme en déposant le petit bâton sur le rebord de la vasque. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les dix minutes réglementaires…. »

Castle prit alors sa muse dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. L'un comme l'autre se laissèrent aller à rêver, imaginant un ventre rond ou le bruit des pas d'un petit enfant…

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que va penser Alexis ? » s'inquiéta soudain Beckett. « Je… Ca fait à peine quatre mois que je suis dans ta vie et voilà que je serai enceinte ? Elle va me prendre pour une… »

-« Je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser ça de toi Kate ! » la coupa l'écrivain avec fermeté. « Alexis te connait et te respecte depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis au loft uniquement depuis quelques mois que cela change quelque chose ! Je t'aime Kate. De tout mon cœur. »

-« Oh moi aussi je t'aime Rick. Tu as volé mon cœur bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte… »

Ils échangèrent un petit baiser puis replongèrent dans les bras de l'autre, attendant la suite des évènements.

-« Tout va bien là-dedans ? » s'inquiéta Lanie au bout d'un long moment, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente interminable.

-« Je crois oui… » sourit Beckett alors que Castle la portait dans leur chambre. « Ce… C'est positif Lanie. Je… Je suis enceinte… »

-« Laisse-moi te faire une prise de sang et je file au laboratoire pour une confirmation définitive, d'accord ? »

-« Oh oui Lanie ! Il me tarde d'être sûr ! » répondit Castle radieux.

Dix minutes plus tard, la métisse partit et Castle rejoignit le salon après avoir intimé à Beckett de se reposer. Il n'avait pas fallu à la jeune femme plus de quelques secondes pour s'endormir, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et une main protectrice gentiment posée sur son ventre plat.

-« Alors Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kate ? » demanda Alexis dès qu'elle aperçut son père.

-« On a une petite idée de ce qui se passe mais on préfère en être sûr avant de te le dire. Tu comprends ? »

-« Oui mais… C'est grave ? »

-« Non Pumpkin. Et si ça se confirme, ce sera même une excellente nouvelle… » sourit Castle avant de changer de sujet. « Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le repas ? Jim, le père de Kate, vient nous rendre visite. »

-« Alors ça y est ? Votre relation est officielle ? » demanda la rouquine acceptant le changement de sujet.

-« Oui… Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à Gates mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… J'ai peur qu'elle m'interdise l'accès au poste de police… »

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite et, un peu après dix heures un quart, Castle alla doucement réveiller Beckett avec un verre de Ginger Ale et quelques crackers.

-« Tiens, Sleepyhead. Je suis rapidement allé t'acheter ça. C'est connu pour calmer les nausées matinales si tu les manges avant de te lever… »

-« Merci Rick, » sourit Beckett en acceptant sa collation avec bonheur. « J'ai une faim de loup ! »

-« Alors dépêche-toi. Ton père sera là dans moins d'une heure ! »

-« Et sachant que je suis malade, attend-toi à ce qu'il arrive plus tôt ! » répondit la jeune femme au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

-« Va te préparer. Je vais l'accueillir. »

Au moment où Beckett s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha dès qu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lanie.

_-« Hey Girlfriend ! »_

-« Alors ? »

_-« Bonjour à toi aussi Lanie. Comment vas-tu ? Très bien merci et toi ? »_

-« Lanie ! » grogna la jeune femme.

_-« Bouh ! J'espère que 'Grognon' partira avec l'avancée de ta grossesse ! Sinon on n'a pas fini de souffrir au poste ! »_

-« Vraiment ? Je… C'est positif ? »

_-« Sûr à 100% ! Félicitations à tous les deux ! »_

-« Merci ! Merci Lanie ! » s'exclama l'inspectrice avec un sourire radieux avant de raccrocher au nez de son amie.

Avec une grande émotion, Beckett se regarda et passa une main sur son ventre encore plat.

-« Bonjour toi… Tu n'étais pas du tout prévu au programme mais sache que je t'aime déjà de tout mon cœur, » murmura la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. « Et je suis persuadée que ton Papa aussi… C'est le meilleur des Papas possible ! Enfin… Après ton Grand-Père bien sûr… »

Beckett rejoignit alors son écrivain et, après avoir salué son père, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Jim observa attentivement la mine fatiguée mais épanouie de sa fille et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es enceinte ! » lâcha-t-il soudain comme une bombe.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-« Ca ne peut être que ça ! Ta 'maladie', cette mine fatiguée mais ce petit quelque chose au fond de tes yeux. Tu es enceinte ma fille ! Je le sais ! » affirma le vieil homme avec un sourire.

-« Richard ? »

-« Je… Euh… »

-« Je viens d'en avoir la confirmation, » rougit Beckett en positionnant les mains de son homme sur son ventre et se tournant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-« Oh je t'aime tellement ! » s'exclama Castle avant de capturer les lèvres de sa muse pour un baiser enflammé.

-« Euh… Papa… On est là nous aussi… » fit Alexis mal à l'aise.

Le couple se sépara mais garda un instant leurs front l'un contre l'autre, masquant à leur famille leurs mines écarlates.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Alexis ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas ! » fit soudain Beckett en se tournant vers la jeune fille. « Je te promets que ce n'était absolument pas programmé… Je… »

-« Kate, » la coupa la rouquine en posant une main sur son avant bras. « Je suis heureuse bien au contraire. Je vais enfin être une grande sœur et je vois à quel point ce bébé vous rend heureux Papa et toi. Donc, tout va bien ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui vraiment, » sourit Alexis en avançant timidement sa main vers le ventre de sa belle-mère.

Comprenant son désir, Beckett lui prit la main et le posa sur son ventre. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille se pencher et se mettre à chuchoter tout plein de choses au bébé.

-« Hey ! J'ai même pas eu l'occasion de parler à mon bébé et toi tu me doubles ? » bouda Castle. « C'est pas juste. »

-« Tu auras tout le temps plus tard, » sourit sa muse avant de se retourner vers son père. « Mais comment as-tu su ? »

-« J'ai cru revoir ta mère un instant, » répondit avec émotion Jim.

-« J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là pour me guider et répondre à mes questions… »

-« Elle est là Katie, dans nos cœur à tous les deux. Et c'est l'essentiel. »

-« Je sais que ce ne sera pas pareil Kate, » intervint alors Martha pour la première fois. « Mais… Si tu as besoin ou envie de parler à une femme, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

-« Merci Martha. Ca me touche énormément. »

-« Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Vraiment. Je... »

-« Martha ? » s'inquiéta Beckett en quittant les bras de son homme et de sa belle-fille pour rejoindre son aînée. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Oh Kate ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour vous deux ! Vous le méritez tellement ! » s'exclama l'actrice en enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou de sa cadette. « Ce bébé, c'est un cadeau du ciel ! Je... Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

-« Et nous donc... » répondit Beckett touchée au plus profond d'elle. « Et nous donc... »

-« Dis-moi Darling... Tu... Tu voudras bien que je touche ton ventre ? »

-« Bien sûr Martha ! C'est ton petit-enfant que j'attends ! » sourit la jeune femme en attrapant la main de la plus âgée des rouquines pour la poser sur son ventre. « Je ne dis pas que des fois je n'en aurai pas marre mais à partir du moment où c'est fait avec douceur et respect, je ne vois aucun problème ! »

-« C'est que, lors de sa grossesse, Meredith nous interdisait de la toucher, » expliqua Castle.

-« Eh bien je ne suis pas ton ex-femme, sans vouloir t'offenser Alexis... »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Kate. Ma mère c'est... Ma mère ! Elle n'est pas venue me voir depuis plus de trois ans et ne viendra pas avant longtemps. J'ai appris à me faire à cette idée. »

-« Sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas ma fille que je ne t'aime pas moins et que, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

-« Merci Kate. Pour tout. »

-« Et Alexis, » intervint Jim. « Sache que je ne ferai pas de différence entre toi et les enfants de Katie. Vous m'avez rendu ma fille ta Grand-Mère, ton père et toi. Je vous serai à jamais redevable. »

-« Tu sais Jim. Kate nous a aussi offert un merveilleux cadeau avec Papa. Il a grandi et il est enfin heureux... »

C'est alors que le ventre de Beckett se fit bruyamment entendre faisant rougir la principale intéressée et rire les quatre autres.

-« Aurais-tu faim par hasard ? »

-« Je n'y peux rien... Maintenant que la nausée est passée, je meurs de faim ! »

-« Tu es consciente que ça veut dire plus de café pendant les neuf prochains mois ? » sourit Jim connaissant parfaitement l'addiction de sa fille pour la boisson caféinée.

-« En fait Papa, ce sera même plus long que ça car je veux faire les choses bien et tenter de nourrir le bébé au sein. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien... »

-« Ma fille, tu es devenue une véritable maman ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille et il fut décidé que l'ensemble des affaires de Beckett seraient déménagées lors de leur prochain week-end de repos au grand damne d'Esposito qui faisait déjà la tête d'avoir été e dernier de la fine équipe au courant !

Deux semaines plus tard, Castle et Beckett arrivèrent au poste de police vers onze heures sous le regard sévère de Gates.

-« Rassurez-moi Beckett, votre médecin vous a donné quelque chose pour vous remettre la tête à l'endroit ? » demanda la Capitaine. « Bon, j'avoue que ça a l'avantage de faire peur aux suspects mais bon… Les victimes elles n'ont rien fait ! »

-« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Sir… » marmonna la jeune inspectrice à contre cœur. « Ai-je manqué quelque chose d'important ? »

-« Non. Par contre, comme d'habitude, Monsieur Castle n'a pas jugé bon de venir en votre absence, » dit Gates en foudroyant l'écrivain du regard.

-« Et où aurait été l'intérêt pour lui de venir ici alors que je n'y suis pas et qu'il n'y a pas aucune affaire en cours ? » demanda Beckett en défendant son homme.

-« Au travail ! » aboya la femme. « Vous avez une multitude de rapports en retard ! »

Le couple battit en retraite en direction du bureau de l'inspectrice et y prit place, vite rejoint par la fine équipe et Lanie.

-« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la médecin légiste.

-« Tout va bien. Notre crevette est en pleine forme et les nausées de sa maman ne devrait plus tarder à s'en aller avec la fin de son premier trimestre de grossesse, » répondit Beckett avec un immense sourire.

-« Et on peut voir cette crevette ? » demanda Ryan avec un immense sourire.

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Castle en sortant de la poche intérieur de sa veste l'image d'une échographie. « Regardez ce qu'on a créé ! Notre bébé n'est-il pas magnifique ? »

-« Mon Dieu ! Sauvez-nous ! Papa poule est de sortie ! » ironisa Esposito.

-« Vingt-deux, v'là Iron ! » avertit subitement Lanie.

Le latino attrapa l'échographie et la cacha au dernier moment.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous réunis ici à discuter au lieu de travailler ? »

-« Je leur apportais les résultats d'analyse complémentaire de leur dernière affaire pour joindre au dossier et leur expliquait ce qui m'avait permis de leur indiquer qui de leur suspect était le coupable, » mentit la médecin avec un sans froid impressionnant. « A plus les gars, on se retrouve au Old Haunt ce soir ? »

-« Ca marche ! » répondirent-ils en chœur à l'exception de Beckett qui fit la tête.

Alors que Lanie repartait en direction de la morgue, Gates retourna dans son bureau, mécontente, mais continua à les observer avec attention. Il se tramait quelque chose depuis des semaines, elle en mettrait bien volontiers sa main à couper. C'est alors qu'elle surprit un geste qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Se levant brusquement, elle se rendit à la porte de son bureau.

-« Beckett ! Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! »

-« Allez… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… » marmonna la jeune inspectrice en se levant à contre cœur. « Vous m'avez demandé Sir ? »

-« Fermez la porte derrière vous et approchez, » ordonna la Capitaine en désignant le siège devant elle. « Asseyez-vous. »

Le jeune inspectrice obéit en silence et attendit la suite les deux mains sur les cuisses.

-« Quand comptiez-vous me dire que vous étiez enceinte ? » fit alors Gates de manière directe. « Oh et surtout, à quelle stade de votre grossesse êtes-vous que je sache si je dois vous coller le cul sur votre chaise de bureau prochainement ? »

Beckett ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et déglutit avec difficulté.

-« Je… Comment ? »

-« Je cherchais ce qui ne collait pas depuis quelques semaines mais, ce qui vous a définitivement trahi, c'est votre main que vous avez négligemment passé sur votre ventre. Ce n'est pas très discret. Alors, à quel stade en êtes-vous exactement ? »

-« Deux mois Sir. »

-« Très bien. Vous êtes consciente qu'à partir de maintenant, vous devez rester en retrait lors des interventions et faire attention à vous et à votre bébé ? »

-« Oui, je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse mettre en danger mon enfant Sir. »

-« Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, » répondit Gates en reprenant sa lecture.

Beckett se leva et, au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la voix de sa supérieure le retint.

-« Oh ! Et passez mes félicitations à Monsieur Castle également. »

Complètement sous le choc, Beckett jeta un regard sur la Capitaine mais celle-ci continuait sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Aussi la jeune femme sortit rejoindre son équipe, plus pâle qu'à son arrivée, et Castle s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-« Elle sait tout, » fit simplement l'inspectrice avant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur.

En déglutissant avec difficulté, l'écrivain posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse. S'ils faisaient face ensemble, comme toujours, ils s'en sortiraient. Always…

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
